Etrange dévotion
by Zofra
Summary: Feitan l'observe de loin, ce garçon étrange qui a pour but de former un groupe puissant et de quitter la ville. Feitan ne le comprend pas, mais il est sûr d'une chose. La Brigade Fantôme ? Très peu pour lui.


Hunter x Hunter appartient uniquement à Yoshihiro Togashi, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

 **Etrange dévotion**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et diffusait une chaleur horrible sur la ville de l'Etoile Filante. Les mauvaises odeurs dégagées par les ordures qui jonchaient les abords n'en étaient que plus fortes. Avec de telles températures, ils étaient peu à s'aventurer dehors. Feitan, lui, était pourtant assis à même le sol, adossé au mur d'une vieille maison qui tombait en ruine, les yeux fermés, comme s'il ne souffrait pas du tout de la chaleur. A vrai dire, il préférait avoir chaud plutôt que d'être à l'intérieur avec les gens chez qui il vivait.

Il s'agissait d'un couple de personnes âgées qui l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il avait été abandonné ici par ses géniteurs. C'était probablement un geste respectable, mais certainement pas gratuit. Pour pouvoir espérer être nourri et logé, il devait voler pour eux. Très jeune, il avait donc appris différentes techniques pour être le plus discret possible. En soi, il n'avait rien contre les gens qui l'hébergeaient, mais il ne les aimait pas pour autant. En fait, il était plus comme un simple locataire. Il ne partageait rien avec eux. Alors, il préférait être seul quand il le pouvait.

Il aimait la solitude. Et, à ce niveau-là, il était servi. Personne ne l'approchait dans le quartier. Au début, les insultes avaient fusé à son égard. Son accent étrange et son incapacité à parler correctement leur langue avaient attiré les moqueries des plus jeunes. Mais Feitan n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire de leur remarque, ce qui n'avait fait qu'attiser leur haine. Certains avaient alors tenté de s'en prendre à lui physiquement. Grave erreur de leur part. Feitan leur avait rendu chacun de leur coup au centuple. L'un de ses assaillants en était même mort. Feitan avait alors regardé le cadavre avec un certain intérêt. C'était une expérience intéressante... Depuis ce moment-là, tout le monde l'évitait. La rumeur qu'il était un assassin avait rapidement fait le tour, au grand bonheur du Chinois. Au moins, maintenant, on lui fichait la paix...

Il passait le plus clair de son temps à trainer dans les rues, sans but réel. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il se posait juste quelque part et regardait l'horizon sans penser à rien. Il aimait être tranquille. Alors, quand il entendit des bruits de pas, il n'y fit pas attention, persuadé que personne ne viendrait l'approcher. Et pourtant...

« Bonjour. Tu dois avoir chaud à rester là en plein soleil. »

Feitan rouvrit les yeux pour voir qui osait venir le déranger. Son regard tomba alors sur un adolescent qui le fixait avec une étrange bienveillance.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Feitan d'une voix calme et posée.

— Oh rien, je dis juste ça pour toi... Je m'appelle Kuroro.

— Tant mieux pour toi.

— Hmm, tu n'es pas très bavard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Feitan ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il n'avait jamais vu ce garçon dans le coin. Kuroro, c'était ça qu'il avait dit ? Feitan ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais il espérait qu'il partirait rapidement.

« Tu es Feitan ? reprit-il malgré tout.

— Et ?

— J'ai entendu parler de toi. Et de tes nombreux talents. »

Feitan se demanda s'il parlait de son habileté à voler ou à tuer. Peut-être les deux...

« Oh, je ne te juge pas. Au contraire, je trouve ça impressionnant.

— N'insiste pas, l'arrêta tout de suite Feitan. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse facilement manipuler.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, voulut le rassurer Kuroro. C'est juste que j'ai senti que tu étais différent des autres. »

Feitan le fixa, le visage neutre. De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Faisait-il allusions à ses origines ?

« Tu es comme moi, sourit alors l'adolescent. Toi aussi, tu peux maitriser le Nen.

— ... Le quoi... ?

— Le Nen. Et tu as même un don inné pour ça... Je peux tout t'expliquer si tu veux.

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, répliqua Feitan.

— Même si ça peut te permettre d'être plus puissant ?

— Parce que tu crois que ça m'intéresse ?

— Pas forcément, avoua Kuroro. Mais, tu devrais quand même y penser.

— Je n'en ai pas envie. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

— Très bien, comme tu veux. Je reviendrai un autre jour. A bientôt, Feitan. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils alors que Kuroro s'en alla d'un pas tranquille. Mais c'était qui à la fin ce garçon ? Curieux et n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, Feitan décida de se renseigner sur lui le soir même. Malgré son jeune âge, il n'avait aucun mal à interroger les habitants du coin. Son aura sinistre suffisait en général à les faire parler. Et s'ils se montraient récalcitrants, Feitan avait bien d'autres méthodes d'intimidation.

« Ah non... lâche mon bras..., se plaignit un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. T'es vraiment cinglé !

— Réponds à mes questions et je te laisserai partir.

— Je ne le connais pas tant que ça... Il traine dans le coin depuis une ou deux semaines. Il parait qu'il cherche des gens pour former un groupe et quitter la ville... J'en sais pas plus, je te jure ! »

Feitan le relâcha en soupirant. Quel ennui. Personne n'avait d'information intéressante. Peut-être que c'était parce que Kuroro, lui-même, n'avait rien d'intéressant. Feitan perdait son temps. Ce type n'est qu'un énième gamin qui pensait pouvoir un jour sortir de ce trou perdu. Ce genre de personne, Feitan avait tendance à les trouver ridicules. Lui préférait garder les pieds sur terre. Il savait ce qui l'attendait dans la vie et ça lui convenait très bien. Pourquoi devrait-il rêver de quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. D'ailleurs, il le vivait très bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus...

Le jour suivant, il traina dans les rues presque désertes, sans intention particulière. Il faisait trop chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait d'un pas lent, mais assuré. Il s'ennuyait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller dans un sous-sol quelconque et s'amuser avec les rats qu'il y trouverait. Il n'avait rien contre ces animaux, mais il trouvait ça fascinant de les voir se tordre de douleur entre ses doigts. Il se demandait souvent si un humain réagirait de la même façon. Il avait envie de tester, mais il n'avait encore jamais franchi le cap.

« Tu es perdu dans tes pensées ? »

Feitan resta totalement impassible, bien qu'il n'eut pas entendu que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Etonnant. D'habitude, ça ne lui échappait jamais. Il se retourna alors et fit face à Kuroro. Il le regarda sans aucune émotion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais.

— Tu perds ton temps, répondit Feitan de sa voix posée. Je sais ce que tu veux faire, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Ah oui ? Les habitants t'ont parlé de la Brigade Fantôme ?

— ... La Brigade Fantôme ?

— C'est le nom que je veux nous donner, avoua Kuroro, le visage totalement neutre.

— Ridicule. » marmonna le Chinois.

Kuroro le fixa un moment. Feitan se demanda s'il allait l'attaquer, mais l'autre garçon ne semblait pas vouloir s'énerver. Il restait calme. Trop calme. Pourtant, Feitan pouvait sentir en lui une énergie bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Kuroro posa alors une main sur son épaule. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le plus petit se rendit compte que ce garçon était vraiment dangereux. Ce dernier n'en avait pas l'air, mais Feitan ressentait clairement des ondes meurtrières froides émaner de lui.

« Feitan, commença-t-il d'une voix étrangement posée. Tu peux dire beaucoup de choses, mais je ne veux pas que tu te moques de la Brigade Fantôme. Tu comprends ? »

Feitan fronça les sourcils. Il se prenait pour qui au juste celui-là ? Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait déjà répliqué physiquement, mais ici, il préférait rester sur ses gardes. Il se contenta donc de repousser sa main de son épaule et s'éloigna. L'autre ne chercha pas à l'arrêter. Agacé par cet échange, Feitan préféra rentrer pour une fois. La nuit commençait à tomber de toute façon. Ses pas le menèrent alors jusqu'à une ruelle sombre où les maisons tenaient à peine debout. Les fenêtres étaient le plus souvent cassées. Rien ne donnait envie de s'arrêter ici. Pourtant, c'était là qu'il vivait, au milieu de toute cette misère qui lui paraissait normale.

Une fois chez "lui", il alla directement dans sa chambre. Enfin, si l'on pouvait appeler ça une chambre. C'était plus une ancienne penderie qu'autre chose. Mais au moins, Feitan avait un matelas. Sale et usé, mais un matelas quand même. Il se coucha dessus et soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas aimé la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Kuroro. Il s'était senti remis à sa place et il détestait ce sentiment. L'autre n'avait rien à lui dire après tout ! Et il avait bien le droit de trouver le nom "Brigade Fantôme" ridicule.

« Feitan ? Tu es là ? »

La voix de la vieille dame qui vivait ici s'éleva à travers la porte. Feitan lui répondit, sans même se redresser.

« Ouais.

— Bien. Tu as faim ? Grâce à ton dernier vol, j'ai pu acheter de la viande. Il en reste pour toi si tu veux.

— D'accord. »

Feitan se releva et quitta alors la chambre. Il ne disait jamais non à un peu de nourriture, surtout de la viande. Il n'en mangeait quasiment jamais. Il ne mangeait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Les vivres étaient en priorité pour le couple qui vivait ici. Rejoignant la cuisine, Feitan prit l'assiette que la vieille dame lui tendit.

« Désolée, ça a déjà refroidi.

— C'est rien. Ce sera très bien. »

Sans attendre, il s'assit et se mit à manger. Son estomac en fut soulagé. C'était bon. Tout était bon quand on était souvent privé de nourriture. La dame, elle, ne resta pas. De toute façon, ils ne parlaient jamais vraiment ensemble. Ils s'entraidaient simplement dans cette ville où il était difficile de vivre.

Mangeant lentement pour savourer chaque bouchée, Feitan repensa à ce fameux Kuroro et à son projet. Il comprenait pourquoi il voulait partir, mais est-ce que c'était réellement mieux ailleurs ? Feitan en doutait. Au moins, ici, les gens s'aidaient un minimum. C'était déjà ça. Mais il était tout de même curieux. Que voulait faire au juste Kuroro avec sa Brigade Fantôme ? Cela ressemblait plus à un délire de gosse qu'autre chose. Pourtant, Kuroro n'avait rien d'un gamin stupide. Feitan s'en était rendu compte tout à l'heure... Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il le reverrait après ça. Feitan l'avait surement vexé. Bah, ça n'avait pas d'importance...

Les jours suivants furent sans surprise, et donc, d'un ennui total. Même le sang des rats ne parvint pas à distraire Feitan. Alors, pour se divertir, il se mit à observer Kuroro de loin, camouflant sa présence du mieux possible. Après leur deux rencontres, il ne pouvait cacher qu'il était intrigué par ce garçon, même s'il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne savait, d'ailleurs, pas très bien s'il devait s'approcher de lui ou, au contraire, le fuir comme la peste bien que ce ne fut pas son genre. Pourtant, lorsqu'une après-midi, au détour d'une ruelle, il finit par apercevoir Kuroro, un livre à la main, qui discutait avec un drôle de type, le Chinois fut tenté de faire demi-tour. Mais ça aurait pu être perçu comme de la lâcheté – ça n'en était pas ! – alors il continua son chemin. Pour une fois, il ne tenait pas à rester caché. Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de l'autre garçon après ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Kuroro baissa les yeux vers lui et afficha un léger sourire. Il échangea quelque mot avec l'autre homme qui acquiesça et finit par partir.

« Bonjour Feitan.

— ... Je passais juste là par hasard.

— Je ne t'ai rien dit... Comment vas-tu ?

— Ça va, répondit le Chinois tout en haussant les épaules. Tu parlais avec qui ?

— Oh, c'était Nobunaga. Il est intéressé par mon idée.

— Tant mieux pour toi. »

Remettant les mains dans ses poches, Feitan reprit sa route. Mais, cette fois-ci, Kuroro le suivit et revint rapidement à sa hauteur.

« Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te donner quelque chose. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit le livre qu'il avait en main. Feitan le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Il se moquait de lui ? Soupçonneux, il prit néanmoins le livre et l'ouvrit. Il regarda les illustrations, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« C'est glauque, commenta-t-il sur le même ton que s'il parlait de la météo.

— Oui. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.

— ... Comment sais-tu que j'aime ça ?

— Je te l'ai dit, je me suis renseigné sur toi, répondit Kuroro. Tout le monde dit que tu as un intérêt morbide pour la torture et la mort.

— Tout le monde devrait apprendre à la fermer.

— Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Que tu aimes ça. »

Feitan ne répondit pas. Il ne le croyait pas. Cette passion lui avait toujours attiré des regards dégoûtés. Et si Kuroro ne réagissait pas comme ça, c'était surement pour le manipuler.

« Tu essayes de m'acheter ? demanda-t-il alors.

— Non. Je vais souvent à la librairie. Celui-ci m'a fait penser à toi, c'est tout.

— Tu l'as volé j'imagine. »

Kuroro se contenta de sourire, avant de reprendre.

« Je vais y aller. Mais ma proposition tient toujours. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur le Nen aussi, n'hésite pas. Je serai dans ce secteur encore deux semaines. Tu me trouveras facilement. »

Sur ces mots, Kuroro s'éloigna tranquillement, sans un regard en arrière. Feitan baissa alors les yeux sur le livre. Ses doigts parcoururent lentement la couverture. Il était en bon état. Il devait être neuf. Sans attendre, Feitan s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre le mur, et ouvrit le livre, curieux... Trevor Brown, il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il eut beaucoup de talent. Ses illustrations étaient glauques, malsaines, pourtant Feitan les trouvait vraiment belles. Voir les corps humains abimés de cette façon... Il avait même envie de recréer certains tableaux avec des poupées ou... ou autre chose.

Kuroro l'avait bien cerné alors qu'ils avaient à peine parlé ensemble. Ce dernier l'intriguait de plus en plus, tout comme le Nen qu'il avait à nouveau mentionné. Deux semaines... Feitan était sûr qu'il lui avait lancé un ultimatum. Si le Chinois ne venait pas vers lui dans ce laps de temps, il ne verrait plus jamais Kuroro. Il avait donc deux semaines pour se décider. La Brigade ne l'intéressait toujours pas, mais le Nen, oui. Alors, il pouvait bien faire semblant de vouloir le rejoindre pour apprendre ce qu'il voulait et après, il n'aurait qu'à partir. Oui, c'était un plan parfait...

Feitan alla donc rejoindre Kuroro dès le jour d'après. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Cet homme avait su éveiller sa curiosité, maintenant il allait devoir l'éteindre. Il le retrouva sans problème à l'endroit indiqué. Il était seul, assis sur de vieilles caisses, en train de lire en livre. Il semblait complètement absorbé par sa lecture. Feitan s'approcha de lui et le fixa un moment. Kuroro finit par lever les yeux vers lui au bout de quelques minutes.

« Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Tu as changé d'avis ?

— Oui. Je veux savoir ce qu'est le Nen.

— Je vois... Tu ne perds pas ton temps. Bien, je veux bien te l'expliquer. Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

— Si c'est de l'argent que tu veux... , commença Feitan.

— Non. Je sais bien que tu n'en as pas. Je veux juste que tu me promettes que tu rejoindras la Brigade Fantôme. Je n'enseigne le Nen qu'à ses membres. »

Feitan haussa les sourcils. "Juste" ? Tss, ce Kuroro savait ce qu'il voulait. Mais Feitan aussi. Et ça ne lui avait jamais posé de soucis de mentir. Pire, il ne se souvenait même pas d'une seule promesse qu'il aurait tenue.

« Je te le promets, dit-il alors sans problème.

— Parfait, sourit Kuroro. Commençons alors. »

Attentif, Feitan avait alors écouté chacun de ses mots. Il était complètement fasciné par ses paroles. Très vite, il voulut les mettre en application. Kuroro accepta de l'entrainer tous les jours pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Pour une fois, Feitan écoutait quelqu'un. Il ne mettait même pas en doute ses conseils, tant il constatait ses progrès. Il aimait ça. Ce pouvoir lui procurait beaucoup de bien. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte avant qu'il avait ça en lui ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était né, Feitan se sentait vibrer. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer, totalement pris dans son apprentissage. Il s'amusait même. Et le soir, il n'avait qu'une hâte, s'endormir au plus vite pour être enfin le lendemain. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Cet empressement de retrouver l'autre garçon lui faisait bizarre, mais il aimait ça. Il aimait cette sensation.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, déclara Kuroro au bout des deux semaines. Je savais que tu avais du potentiel, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu atteindrais un tel niveau en si peu de temps...

— J'ai hâte de me mesurer à d'autres utilisateurs de Nen pour tester ma puissance.

— Oh, ça arrivera rapidement. Je suis sûr que Nobunaga acceptera un petit match amical. Vous êtes les deux premiers à rejoindre la Brigade. Vous allez sûrement vous entendre. »

Kuroro lui lança un regard pénétrant tout en lui disant ces mots. Feitan ne dit rien un moment, avant de demander d'une voix calme:

« Donc, tu vas partir à présent ?

— Oui, répondit Kuroro. Nous allons reprendre la route et aller plus à l'Ouest. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait nous intéresser dans le coin.

— Alors, tu vas vraiment faire le tour de la ville à la recherche de personne pouvant maitriser le Nen ?

— Ce n'est pas le seul critère pris en compte. Mais oui, c'est l'idée.

— Et après ? demanda Feitan. C'est quoi ton plan ?

— Une fois que l'on sera tous unis, nous allons quitter la ville.

— Pour faire quoi ?

— Tout ce que l'on veut. Voler, tuer, torturer. Nous allons prendre tout ce que nous voulons. Je veux que le monde entier nous craigne.

— Je vois, se contenta de répondre Feitan.

— ... Es-tu prêt à partir ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas autant d'affaires que ça à transporter. »

Feitan le regarda, impassible. Bien, il avait tiré de lui tout ce qu'il voulait, il était temps de lui dire la vérité.

« Je ne pars pas. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rejoindre ta Brigade Fantôme. »

L'expression de Kuroro ne changea pas d'un millimètre. Il continua de le fixer calmement, pourtant son aura semblait de plus en plus glaciale.

« J'en étais sûr, soupira-t-il. Tu n'en avais rien à faire de ta promesse, n'est-ce pas ?

— Rien du tout, non.

— Je vois... Je suis plutôt quelqu'un d'indulgent, tu sais, mais je ne supporte pas que l'on me mente. »

Sa voix était toujours très calme, pourtant Feitan se mit sur la défensive. Il sentait que l'autre homme pouvait l'attaquer d'un moment à l'autre. Sa main dans sa poche se resserra alors sur le couteau qu'il emportait toujours avec lui.

« Ce ne sera pas suffisant contre moi, dit alors Kuroro comme s'il devinait son prochain mouvement. Tu es un bon manieur d'arme blanche, tu devrais plutôt passer à l'épée.

— ... Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

— Je suis déçu, Feitan. Tu aurais été un élément intéressant. »

Son ton ne semblait nullement déçu. Il avait l'air plus indifférent qu'autre chose, mais Feitan se méfiait malgré tout. Il doutait qu'il puisse s'en sortir facilement.

« Alors, tu vas me tuer pour t'avoir menti ? demanda le Chinois sur ses gardes.

— Te tuer ? répéta Kuroro comme s'il réfléchissait à la question. Tu as déjà ôté la vie de quelqu'un ?

— ... Une fois.

— C'était volontaire ?

— Non, mais je ne le regrette pas.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, déclara Kuroro. Tu es comme ça... C'est une partie de toi qui ne sera jamais acceptée ici.

— Parce que toi, tu accepteras tout, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je veux que chaque membre de la Brigade puisse être lui-même, sans devoir subir la moindre remarque.

— Ridicule. Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? grogna Feitan. Le grand sauveur des opprimés ?

— Parce que tu es un opprimé ? »

Feitan ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce type. Mais alors là, vraiment pas.

« Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps, soupira alors Kuroro. Peut-être que je devrais te couper la langue, ça t'éviterait de dire des mensonges.

— Essaye seulement... »

Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugèrent un moment. La tension était à son comble. Feitan s'attendait à être attaqué d'une seconde à l'autre. Kuroro lui-même semblait envisager cette option. Mais finalement, il changea d'avis, comme s'il avait une autre idée en tête.

« Tu es un opportuniste, j'admire ton culot. Mais essaye encore une seule fois de m'entuber et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras. »

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici à présent. Feitan le regarda partir, plissant légèrement les yeux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Kuroro le laisse tranquille. C'était trop facile... C'était suspect... Même lorsque l'autre garçon ne fut plus à portée de vue, il resta un moment sur la défensive, voulant être sûr qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Il s'attendait vraiment à devoir se battre contre lui... Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ? Feitan doutait beaucoup que ce soit de l'indulgence...

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Feitan redoubla d'attention, peu convaincu par le départ de Kuroro. Pourtant, ce dernier n'était plus nulle part. Alors il était vraiment parti poursuivre son rêve ridicule... Feitan en fut content. Au moins, il n'aurait plus à faire attention à lui. Mais très vite, il retomba dans l'ennui de son existence monotone. Les journées passèrent, sans que rien de bien intéressant n'arrive. Feitan avait continué à s'entrainer, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Tout manquait de saveur à nouveau. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, cependant ces deux dernières semaines étaient passées extrêmement vite, tant Feitan n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser une seule seconde. Lui qui s'ennuyait sans cesse d'habitude, là il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Du coup, cette période lui manquait... un peu...

Il augmenta alors ses sorties, volant plus que d'habitude. Il essayait surtout de passer le temps. Quand il rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, il alla rejoindre le vieil homme et lui tendit des armes qu'il avait réussi à dérober.

« C'est ce que tu cherchais je crois.

— Oh oui. Merci Feitan, elles sont parfaites. »

Le Chinois acquiesça, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se détourner, l'autre homme reprit la parole.

« J'ai remarqué que tu multipliais les vols ces derniers temps. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire autant. On est très satisfait de ce que tu fais pour nous.

— Je sais. Ça me plait, c'est tout.

— Je me disais que tu avais peut-être d'autres ambitions. »

Feitan ne répondit pas et s'en alla, retournant dans sa petite chambre. D'autres ambitions ? Quelles ambitions pouvait-il avoir dans ce genre d'endroit ? Il n'y avait rien à espérer ici... Il n'y avait que les gens comme Kuroro qui pouvait croire en un autre avenir. Soupirant, il s'assit sur le matelas et reprit le livre de Brown. Il le regardait plusieurs fois par jour, ne se lassant vraiment pas de ces illustrations. Mais ce soir, il en fut vite distrait. Des ambitions hein ?

Feitan n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à son avenir. Il vivait au jour le jour. Il n'avait jamais été prétentieux au point de se permettre de penser au futur. Dans ce genre d'endroit, seul comptait l'instant présent. Il fallait survivre. Chaque seconde pouvait être la dernière. Il n'y avait que les riches qui avaient le luxe de faire des plans, des projets. Enfin, c'était ce que Feitan pensait avant de rencontrer Kuroro. Il s'était toujours senti vide à chaque instant de sa vie. Mais, pendant les quinze jours où il avait fréquenté le brun, c'était comme s'il s'était senti revivre. Et cette sensation lui manquait. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi contre l'idée d'entrer dans cette Brigade. Feitan était quelqu'un de très indépendant. Il ne voulait être sous les ordres de personnes. Encore moins d'un garçon qui ne devait avoir que deux ou trois ans de plus que lui.

Soupirant, il décida de fermer son livre et se coucha. Il était fatigué. Il n'avait plus envie d'y penser. De toute façon, Kuroro était loin à présent. Ça ne valait donc pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec tout ça. Ce n'était pas son genre en plus...

Les semaines qui suivirent parurent encore plus ternes aux yeux de Feitan que d'habitude. C'était comme s'il prenait réellement conscience, pour la première fois, de son environnement. Tout était si fade. Se voyait-il vivre ici toute sa vie ? Ça ne l'avait jamais inquiété avant, parce qu'il avait toujours imaginé qu'il mourrait jeune. De faim ou assassiné. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Franchement, il ne se voyait pas continuer à trainer dans les rues sans rien faire encore cinq ans.

Pensif, ses pas le menèrent à la limite de la ville. Il était déjà allé aux abords, mais jamais très loin. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait le monde loin d'ici. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de son pays natal. Il se souvenait vaguement de ses géniteurs, mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas très important de toute façon. Il se demandait si Kuroro allait voyager partout à travers le monde. Est-ce que les paysages étaient fort différents d'ici ?

Sur le coup, Feitan en voulut à Kuroro. S'il n'était pas venu lui mettre ces idées de liberté en tête, le Chinois ne se serait jamais mis à y penser. L'enfoiré. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir tout chambouler dans son quotidien morne. Mais maintenant, Feitan n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de l'esprit. La ville de l'Etoile Filante était grande, pourtant elle lui semblait incroyablement petite en ce moment. C'était comme s'il était enfermé. Ce dépotoir était comme une immense prison. Pourquoi s'en rendait-il compte seulement maintenant ?

Et que pouvait-il faire à présent ? Se contenter de cette vie ou partir et rejoindre Kuroro ? Il hésitait. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ça l'engageait d'entrer dans cette Brigade Fantôme. Tss, il perdait son temps. Ce n'était pas son genre de tergiverser comme ça. La vérité, c'était qu'il était bien trop curieux que pour laisser passer cette chance. Kuroro avait ouvert son esprit à une réalité qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé et il était bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour désormais. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait encore dans ce trou à rats ? Il n'avait rien à perdre en partant d'ici. Et si ça ne lui plaisait plus d'être avec Kuroro, il n'aurait qu'à s'enfuir. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il en avait plus qu'assez de rester ici à se demander comment était la vie au-delà de tous ces déchets. Il n'avait qu'à aller le voir par lui-même. Quitte à revenir ici si ça ne lui convenait pas. Voilà tout. Alors, il était plus que temps d'arrêter ces réflexions inutiles. Secouant la tête, il retourna donc chez lui. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à emporter. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements et aucune affaire personnelle, à part son livre. Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour tout ranger. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il y retrouva la femme qui nettoyait péniblement le plan de travail. Cet endroit était tellement sale que Feitan ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle perdait son temps à faire ça.

« Je vais y aller, déclara-t-il alors.

— Depuis quand tu préviens quand tu sors ?

— Non, je pars pour de bon. Je ne pense pas que je reviendrai ici.

— Ah, vraiment ? demanda-t-elle tout en redressant la tête pour le regarder.

— Oui.

— ... Bien. Ça ne m'étonne pas. J'étais sûre que tu finirais par partir un jour ou l'autre. »

Feitan acquiesça. Il la regarda un moment, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il lui était reconnaissant de lui avoir permis d'avoir un toit sur sa tête, mais il ne se voyait pas la remercier pour autant. Heureusement, la femme semblait le comprendre. Elle lui sourit légèrement.

« Prends soin de toi, Feitan. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, avant de s'éloigner. Il n'était pas triste de les quitter. A vrai dire, il avait hâte de s'en aller. L'adrénaline s'emparait de tout son corps. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi excité. Il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait et ça lui plaisait. Aucune certitude, plus d'ennui. Mais pour ça, il allait devoir retrouver Kuroro. Et, accessoirement, espérer que son offre tienne toujours. Enfin, il ne s'en faisait pas là-dessus. Quand il voulait quelque chose, Feitan n'avait aucun mal à l'obtenir.

Il commença alors à sillonner la ville, tout en questionnant les habitants. Ses talents d'interrogateur semblaient s'être encore accrus et il eut rapidement les informations qu'il voulait. Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, Kuroro avait eu le temps de se déplacer dans plusieurs quartiers. Il fallut plusieurs jours à Feitan pour le retrouver. Il ne connaissait pas du tout le coin, mais un habitant avait pu lui donner l'emplacement exact de l'autre garçon.

Seulement, au détour d'une rue, il se fit bousculer par un type aux cheveux blonds qui baissa aussitôt ses yeux assassins vers lui.

« Yo le nain, tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ?!

— Comment tu m'as appelé ? répliqua Feitan d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

— Mais c'est qu'il aboie le petit chiot. Sérieux, on ne t'a jamais appris à respecter les adultes ? T'as quel âge petit ? Huit ans ? »

Feitan plissa les yeux. Ce type-là, il allait rapidement le remettre à sa place. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer, une main se posa sur son bras. Il se retourna aussitôt et fit face à Kuroro.

« Bonjour Feitan. Que viens-tu faire par ici ?

— Je te cherchais. »

Kuroro le fixa un moment, avant de regarder le grand blond.

« Phinks, tu veux bien nous laisser une minute ?

— Tss ouais. »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas raide. Feitan le foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue.

« C'est qui celui-là ? Il fait partie de ta Brigade ?

— Pas encore, répondit Kuroro. Il ne semble pas disposé à nous suivre pour l'instant. Mais j'espère qu'il finira par nous rejoindre. Et toi ? Tu as fait un long chemin jusqu'ici.

— Je n'avais plus envie de rester dans mon trou à rats. Moi aussi, j'aimerais partir d'ici.

— ... Alors, tu as changé d'avis et tu es prêt à me rejoindre ?

— Oui, mais je te préviens, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois à tes ordres sans réfléchir. Si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, je ne te suivrai pas. »

Kuroro sourit étrangement. Feitan n'aimait pas ça. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir agi exactement comme le brun l'avait prévu.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, tu as le droit d'avoir ton esprit critique et puis, je dois encore faire mes preuves en tant que chef. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'être dévoué, Feitan. Par contre, si tu me suis, tu devras être entièrement dévoué à la Brigade Fantôme. Elle doit survivre quoi qu'il arrive.

— D'accord. »

Ça ne semblait pas si contraignant que ça. De toute façon, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix parce que sa curiosité allait enfin être totalement repue. Et, au moins, son ennui ne serait plus aussi présent. Il prit donc la route avec lui. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par d'autres membres qui vinrent grossir les rangs de la Brigade. Etrangement, Feitan s'entendit bien avec eux. Tout le monde l'accepta comme il était. Le Chinois ne dirait pas qu'ils étaient amis – quel mot ridicule franchement – mais ils se soutenaient et formaient un groupe uni. Grâce à eux, Feitan put également s'entrainer à haut niveau et progresser rapidement.

Il fallut pourtant du temps avant que Feitan ne leur accorde sa confiance. Encore plus à Kuroro. Il se méfiait de lui, le trouvant manipulateur. Il était d'ailleurs toujours persuadé que l'autre garçon avait tout manigancé pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais plus le temps passait et plus tout ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Quand le groupe finit par quitter la ville, Feitan ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre. Il avait alors décidé de laisser tout ce qui représentait sa vie d'avant derrière lui, y compris son ressentiment envers son leader. Les attaques commencèrent alors. Les vols, les meurtres, tout s'enchainait à une vitesse folle. Feitan faisait ce qu'il voulait, comme il le voulait. Il sentait que Kuroro avait totalement confiance en lui et en ses capacités. C'était étrange. Personne n'avait jamais cru en lui avant. Il pouvait donc complètement se lâcher, sans risquer d'avoir une quelconque remarque. C'était plaisant. Et le temps passa, sans qu'il s'en rende même compte.

Feitan ne regretta jamais son choix d'avoir suivi Kuroro. Ce dernier avait su prendre le leadership de manière incontestable. Feitan n'avait aucun mal à être sous ses ordres désormais, parce que Kuroro le connaissait bien. Il lui trouvait toujours des missions adaptées à ses préférences. Feitan pouvait enfin être lui-même et laisser libre cours à toutes ses pulsions. Il avait trouvé sa place. Alors quand ses doigts passèrent sur le tatouage en forme d'araignée qui ornait sa cheville gauche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Après avoir passé le début de sa vie à errer sans but, il savait enfin qui il était. Il était un membre de la Brigade Fantôme. Une des sinistres pattes de l'araignée. Et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Au fil du temps, Kuroro avait réussi à le rallier totalement à sa cause. Si, au départ, Feitan ne l'avait suivi que pour combler son ennui, très vite, il y avait pris goût. Kuroro avait su le comprendre et lui donner exactement ce dont il avait besoin. A présent, Feitan était sincèrement et complètement dévoué à Kuroro. Parce qu'il lui permettait tout simplement d'être lui-même...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!


End file.
